


You're Staying Right Here

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fictober 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Well - Freeform, post current canon anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Zoro really wishes his boyfriend would just come back to bed.
Relationships: Coby/Roronoa Zoro
Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950175
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fictober20





	You're Staying Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober this time!  
> Prompt was "No, come back!"
> 
> I enjoyed writing this so i hope you enjoy it as well ouo

When the bed shifted and moved, Zoro reached out one hand to lightly grasp the other's wrist. "Hey," he said, not opening his eye. "Come back to bed."

The wrist in his hand was warm, unnaturally warm, far too warm for a normal person to be without something being wrong. Then again, Coby's plasma devil fruit, somewhere between fire and magma and _lightning_ , was a thing of heat. Zoro's palm tingled from the warmth.

Coby hummed but didn't move until Zoro gently tugged on his wrist. The touch was enough to kickstart movement, even though it was mostly a slight sigh and Coby flopping into the bed.

"Thinking too loud," Zoro said. He slung his arm around Coby, rolling slightly to nuzzle into his hair.

Coby hummed again. Zoro doubted he was fully awake, so he turned his head slightly and opened his eye. Coby was staring back at him, magenta eyes half lidded. He looked exhausted.

"Couldn't sleep," Coby murmured. "Thought I'd get some work done."

Zoro snorted softly. Coby's promotion to Rear Admiral had been recent and with it came a never ending flow of paperwork. Even more than before, between the masquerade that Coby was a _normal_ Marine officer and his status in SWORD as one of their very few HQ based operatives. He'd run himself ragged and Helmeppo - thank the seas - had snailed Zoro specifically to tell him to be a pirate and steal his CO for a few days already.

"Nah," Zoro said. "You're staying right here." He tightened his grip slightly and Coby laughed a little. Good. That was better.

"Fine, fine." Coby tangled up their legs, humming slightly.

"Stop thinking so hard. They'll be fine without you for a day or two." Zoro tapped Coby's forehead.

"You're probably right," Coby conceded.

"I'm always right," Zoro declared, which made Coby crack.

Laughing too hard to actually speak, Coby just shook his head. _Much_ better, in Zoro's opinion, than the exhausted overthinking.

“Thanks.”

Zoro hummed. “Go to sleep.” He shut his eye.

“Yes, yes.”


End file.
